gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
The Threat of Zeon
The Threat of Zeon is the twelfth episode of Mobile Suit Gundam it aired in Japan on June 23, 1979 and in North America on August 7, 2001. Synopsis In Zum City, a large crowd gathers for Garma's funeral. Inside the palace, Degwin Zabi listens to a recording from Garma about how he plans a large military victory. Kycilia comes in, and tells him that while she understands how he's feeling, he must make his appearance as the strong leader of Zeon. Degwin, Gihren, Dozle, and Kycilia walk out on the stage before the crowd and take their seats. Back on earth, Zeon officer Ramba Ral and his lover, Crowley Hamon, fly through Earth's atmosphere in their Zanzibar Cruiser along with some accompanying Komusai capsules. They have spotted White Base, which has finally made it to the Pacific Ocean, and Ramba decides to go after them. Amuro solemnly tinkers with Gundam's spare computer in his room, and Fraw comes in with Haro to deliver his meal. Haro notices that Amuro seems sad, and that his brain waves are low, but Fraw calls him back after her. On the bridge, Sayla Mass finds a problem with the engines. The orphans run in with a vacuum, and Bright Noa yells at them to leave. They claim they wanted to help, rather than play, and Bright tells Mirai Yashima he's taking a break. He goes over to the orphans and apologizes, thanking them for the help, before he enters his chambers, reclining in his chair. He doesn't get to relax long, though, because Ramba and his fleet has been spotted. Back at Zum City, Garma's casket is brought out. Kycilia asks what happened to Char Aznable, and Gihren says he returned home. Kycilia calls one of her men over, and whispers something in his ear. Ramba begins firing on White Base, which can't escape because of the engine trouble. White Base flies into a thundercloud, and lightning begins flashing around them. Fraw and the orphans, who have lived in space their whole lives, see the flashes and huddle together, afraid of what they believe is a new Zeon weapon. Amuro looks out the window, and gets flashes of the crashing Gaw and Icelina Eschonbach. On the Zanzibar, the soldiers panic at what they believe it the Federation's new weapon, but Ramba assures them and Hamon that it's just a natural occurrence on Earth. White Base comes across a cluster of small islands and lands there, hiding. Ryu Jose runs into Amuro's room, to tell him to get into Gundam, but he finds Amuro curled up in his bed with lifeless eyes and a blank face. Ryu slaps him around a little bit and brings him back to real life. Amuro suits up, but he seems to get claustrophobic in his suit. Ramba gives up, but a Komusai finds White Base, and he pulls back around. Ramba gets into his special mobile suit, the MS-07B Gouf and leaves the Zanzibar with his wingmen Acous and Cozun Graham in their MS-06F Zaku II. Amuro launches in Gundam, but seems to be affected by battle fatigue. A heat rod reaches for him, knocking him down the cliff side. As he looks up, be sees Ramba's Gouf mobile suit. Ramba, flanked by his wingmen's Zakus, seems to have the upper hand. The Guncannon and Guntank come in, aiding Amuro. Ramba sends off Akous and Cozun to fight the others, and goes for Amuro. Amuro fends off his attacks, and gives his Gouf a punch to the stomach. He quickly takes out his beam saber, but Ramba blocks the attack with his shield, shouting that his Gouf is no Zaku. After increased pressure from the three Federation suits, Ramba pulls back. The Zanzibar implements its blinders; bright lights that allow it to escape, and leaves White Base for now. In Zum City, Gihren begins his speech. On White Base, everyone watches the broadcast, which is seen everywhere. In a bar, somewhere, Char watches it as well. He finishes his drink, and a man comes along, paying for another. Char recognizes him as one of Kycilia's men, and the man offers him the title of Commander. Gihren ends his speech with a shout of "Hail Zeon!", which the crowd there continues. The White Base crew watches on in horror, along with Amuro, but Bright calls it a bunch of nonsense. The episode ends with White Base flying off as the cries of the crowd continue to echo out. Important Events *'Characters Introduced:' Ramba Ral, Crowley Hamon, Clamp *'Mecha Introduced:' Gouf *'Ships Introduced:' Zanzibar *Gihren's famous "Hail Zeon" speech. Staff *'Script:' Kenichi Matsuzaki *'Unit Director:' Yuichiro Yakayama *'Animation Director:' Kazuo Nakamura Notes & Trivia Errors & Goofs *In 15:42, the Gundam's V-fin is entirely red.